RPLog:A Jedi's Weapon
Now that things have “settled down”, Luke waits for Mitali within one of the training rooms on the Jedi Temple’s main level. It’s been two days since the crew of /Independence/ returned from Nak Shimor, and Luke has taken a bit of Admiral Ackbar’s advice… that he, too, find some down time. Limited though it was, given the never-ending duties of a Grand Master, he did just that, relying upon others such as Masters Kai and Zandura to handle temple operations. “Javin, welcome,” says Luke. “I hope your time off has been enjoyable?” he asks, a smile on his face. Smiling lopsidedly as he comes inside, Mitali sketches a quick bow of his head on his way to meet his Master. "For the most part, at least. I've been busy for so long that I scarcely know what to do with free time anymore," Mitali admits with a laugh, lifting his shoulders in a helpless shrug. “I know /just/ how to spend it,” says Luke, though for some reason, he doesn’t exactly elaborate. There will always be a ‘bad’ streak in Luke Skywalker… one he might always blame on Han, Lando and Wedge. This is exactly why he fails to mention how he’d spent the better half of the prior day in a casino. With a mustache, of course. “Listen,” he says, walking about and electing to lean up against one of the tall windows overlooking the grounds. “You did well at Nak Shimor, but I noticed you were unarmed, for the most part. At least… not armed like a Jedi.” His eyes scrutinize Mitali. “Do you feel prepared to learn how to wield a lightsaber?” Mitali opens his mouth, then closes it, the question clearly coming as a bit of a surprise. He gives himself a mental shake and instead slowly moves to join Luke near the window, unable to help a quiet chuckle despite the seriousness of the topic at hand. "Does anyone ever really feel prepared for it?" he asks honestly, giving his Master a questioning look. "But... I think so. Yes. I am. It's important for me to learn," Mitali decides, squaring his shoulders and firmly nodding his head. “Good,” replies Luke. As he does, he reveals a second lightsaber secreted away within his robe. It is one of the basic designs, expressing no flashy designs or features. The blade, however, is as lethal as any, not weakened like those used by the younglings. He retrieves it and offers it to Mitali. “What do you know of the Jedi weapon?” he asks, angling his head. "Very little," Mitali admits, actually hesitating a moment before he reaches out to tentatively take the offered weapon from Luke's hand. Keeping both ends pointed harmlessly to the sides, he inspects it curiously, since... well, he's a lifelong tech who has just been handed a brand new piece of technology, in addition to whatever other reverence he holds the weapon of the Jedi in. "I've never even touched one before." “I see,” replies Luke. He retrieves his own lightsaber, and holds it out much in the same way as Mitali holds his. “Activation button,” he says, pointing at the small clicker on his own. Then, he indicates the emitter shroud. “Emitter shroud. The blade is lethal and can cut through virtually any carbon- or silicone-based matter.” He switches the lightsaber about, with the emitter pointed safely away from both of them, and ignites his own blade. There is a snap, a hiss, and then an intimidating thrum of circulated energy. “A small power cell sits at the base,” he explains. “Rarely needs charged, as the weapon circulates energy back into itself on a repeating algorythym. Within the weapon is a focusing chamber, where the energy passes through a series of crystals. They must be perfectly aligned in order to maintain the blade’s power, strength, and efficiency. In improperly balanced weapon may pass through objects as little more than a glorified glowlamp… or it may overload the casing and explode.” Luke indicates Mitali’s training saber. “Yours was built by Master Zandura, a skilled weapon designer. It’s already been tested.” He nods his head. “Go ahead… turn it on.” Mitali pays close attention as Luke begins explaining the workings of the lightsaber, his eyes going from the points Luke indicates on his own weapon to the lightsaber held in his own hands, seeking out the matching spots. "That need for perfection would definitely explain why they don't see more widespread use - you probably /need/ to be in tune with the Force to make sure your crystals are in the right place," he murmurs thoughtfully, head tilted slightly to one side. At the invitation to turn his weapon on, Mitali hesitates again, but only briefly. Then his thumb toggles the switch, and he can't help a brief widening of his eyes when the blade snaps into being, his fingers tightening around the handle. "Kicks a lot more than I expected," he admits, shaking himself. “Oh yes,” replies Luke. “In fact, it’s /impossible/ to mount the crystals without the Force. No sentient hand, no droid appendage has the skill necessary.” Luke steps back and swings his blade about in a basic pattern, one of the Shii-Cho deflection moves. “That would be the initial energy output. I find it similar to the kick of a DL-44. You’ll find the blade is weightless, but there is a distinct pressure pushed against the hilt of the lightsaber – a result of the energy circulation fed to and from the emitter shroud.” Carefully, Mitali adjusts his hold on the saber and takes it through a very slow, cautious wave, quite mindful of where his Master stands nearby. "I see what you mean... that will definitely take some getting used to," he nods, brown eyes flicking over to Luke to watch the motions he goes through. Luke nods his head encouragingly. “Yes, it will. What I can show you are a few rather basic motions. Relatively easy, they ought to help you familiarize yourself with the weapon, the way it feels, the way its used.” He lowers his weapon down to face the floor before him, his legs spread apart. “You may find it helpful to first open your mind to the Force. Feel it flowing through you.” He pauses, then quirks a bit of a grin. “Tell me when you can feel its presence, Javin.” "Like the katas Wrista does with her sword?" Mitali hazards, cracking a grin and nodding his head once. Makes sense to him. He mirrors his Master's posture and, this time, does not close his eyes. His gaze does go a little unfocused as he tries to clear his mind without removing the visual distraction of the world around him, but after a moment, the corner of his mouth quirks upward. "I feel it," he says quietly, almost as if he's worried about scaring it off again. “Yes,” replies Skywalker. “Quite similar, in fact!” His momentary enthusiasm is curbed when Mitali reports his ability to feel the Force. “Good,” he says. “Now, focus. Feel the Force as it flows through you… let your mind sink into its presence. Let not the distractions of light and sound take it away.” His words come smoothly, with only a subtle encouragement. “Trust yourself… feel the Force as it flows between you and the lightsaber. The two are connected, you see, the Knight and his weapon.” It will definitely take some time for Mitali to learn how to do this quickly, but already he's trying to teach himself to find the thrum of the lightsaber a soothing, reassuring presence rather than anything to be concerned with. His only past experiences in hearing the blades have not precisely been the most calming of moments, but things are much, much different now - and this one is in /his/ hands, not someone else's. Though it does make it harder, Mitali is resolute in keeping his eyes open as he lets his mind soak in the Force's presence - he'll need to learn to do it eventually, and there is no time like the present. It helps that Luke's words really are far more of a help than a hindrance. "I think I feel it," he says after a moment, one eye squinting slightly. "It's almost like a little tether, isn't it?" “That’s right,” he says. “When a Jedi constructs his own lightsaber, he forges a more intimate connection with the blade. But you can feel it too, and as you use your weapon, you will grow to know it better.” Luke slowly draws his saber up, then brings his hands back to his shoulder, causing the blade to arc down in front of his body in what is clearly a defensive block. “It is called Shii-Cho; the Way of the Sarlacc. Determination is the founding idea behind this art of swordplay.” He crosses his hands in front of his body, twisting his wrists as he goes, making the blade pivot about in front of him to form a mirror image of the earlier stance. “Focus your mind upon the idea of Determination as you practice these motions. Let the idea fill your heart, as the Force flows through you.” "Will I be constructing my own later, once I'm not in danger of taking my own arms off?" Mitali asks, managing a self-depreciating grin without losing his focus. He watches Luke's motions for a moment before he moves to mimic them, his motions much slower and a little unsteady as he reminds himself that the blade itself has no weight. It's like a very dangerous, thrummy flashlight. /Definitely/ going to take some getting used to. "Shii-Cho," he echoes, nodding slowly as he carefully follows his Master through the movements, committing them to memory even as he focuses his mind as instructed. "Determination." “Oh yes,” replies Luke. “But not until you are ready.” He draws the lightsaber back down into its starting position, aimed at the floor before him. “Only through determination will you master the lightsaber. Only with determination will you come to understand the Force. You must /always/ be open to its presence, you must /always/ be listening with your heart and your mind.” Luke hefts the lightsaber up to his left shoulder, then whips it across himself, performing the same motion, only much faster. Down to the floor with a thrum of noise. “Again, Mitali.” A few paces behind, Mitali falls back into the starting position and crisply nods his head. "Yessir." Mitali may be new to the Jedi, but he has always been a very good student, and that does not seem to be changing now simply because of the type of classroom he is in. Though he is slow at first, he is so on purpose, to learn the motions and get a better feel for the unfamiliar weapon - and once he has become a little more comfortable, he begins increasing his speed, apparently quite willing to go through the motions as many times as his Master deems fit. Probably more, besides, on his own time. After a few rounds, Luke adds a bit to the move, by swaying from side to side, and then crouching down toward the ground. He adds a final move, by bringing the lightsaber sweeping up above him; a parry followed by an attack. The addition gives Mitali a moment of pause, mostly taken so that he can pay attention to the movements. Then, once again, he mimics his Master, his brow furrowed in concentration. If the crouch teaches him anything, it's that he needs to get back into exercising - he felt that in his legs /far/ more than he would have a couple years ago. Blasted captivity. “Determination,” reminds Luke, noticing that moment of struggle. “Only through Determination will you overcome, Javin.” He lowers his lightsaber and deactivates it, then settles it back in its place. “You can access our databases on the Shii-cho methods, and Master Kai has recreated holos of the art to the best of his ability, which is fairly impressive.” Mitali pushes through the moment of discomfort without any vocal complaint, though the small bit of added strain is doubtlessly noticeable, especially to someone like Luke. Once he's finished following through, he follows his Master's lead and deactivates the lightsaber, letting out a breath and bobbing his head. "I'll definitely have to spend some time with them... and get back into exercising," he adds sheepishly, peering down at himself. "Thank you for the lesson. This'll be a nice addition to my daily meditation." Luke nods his head slowly, then walks over to place a hand on Mitali’s shoulder. “The Temple grounds are an excellent place for a good run. There’s even a path that leads into the wilderness, should you find yourself feeling... ambitious.” Category:Logs